Jessie, can we keep him?
by UnsungShade
Summary: I liked doing the last one so much that I wrote another. James get's his youngest her own pokemon, but Jessie doesn't seem to happy about it. Rocketshipping guys. Please enjoy.


Jessie can we keep him?

"Jessie's going ta' kill ya, you goon," Meowth said, watching from the porch as Josie ran through the snowy back yard with her new cubchoo.

"But it's so cute," James said starting to tear up. "She needs a pokemon. You were the one who said that she'd been feeling lonely. When Jack and Jinelle got their pokemon, she was so excited. She didn't know that they would go off to train, and leave her. My poor baby's all alone!"

"Don't start crying," Meowth said.

"To late!" James balled.

"You'z just sad cause the kids left ya'," Meowth pointed out. "But kids is suppose ta' leave da' nest for a while at their age. They gonna' be fine."

"Still, my kids of in the dark, unforgiving world," he tried to swallow his tears. "And in all this snow. They might be freezing, Meowth. They might be starving."

"Dhey' aint starvin'," the cat pokemon jumped up onto the railing of the porch to get a better view. "Dem two is way smarter then they parents, that for sure. Anyway, how long have they been gone, like a week? Chill out Jimmy."

James couldn't help but worry. Jessie had become an executive right after she had found out that she was pregnant with the twins. James had stayed home to be mister mom, otherwise Jessie would not have taken the job. He had loved it though. The kids had become his whole life, outside of the occasional call from the boss for special assignments. James wanted another baby though. He wondered if he could talk Jessie into it, just one more.

***SMACK*** James was struck in the face by a snowball.

"What the, HEY!" he ran down the steps towards his daughter. "I'll teach you."

"Run!" Josie commanded cubchoo. "Daddy gonna' get us!"

"Cubchoo!" the little pokemon squealed.

James chased the toddler and the pokemon around the yard, lobbing loose handfuls of snow. Cubchoo darted between his legs and he fell face first into one of the drifts.

"Daddy, you ok?" Josie poked her father.

"He's not going to be for long," Jessie walked out onto the porch, dressed in her executive's suit. "James, what is that?"

He pulled his head out of the snow, his face frozen, more from terror than the cold, "Umm, a cubchoo?"

"I know it's a cubchoo," she said. "What is it doing here?"

"JOSIE'S KABOO!" the toddler exclaimed, hugging the pokemon.

Jessie's expression twisted into a fake smile as she addressed her daughter. "Josie, you and ehh... Kaboo, go inside. Take your boots and coat off, and you can watch cartoons. Mommy has to yell at daddy for a little while."

"Cartoons, Kaboo!," Josie ran inside, cubchoo following close behind her.

"And wipe that thing's nose!" Jessie shut the door behind Josie. "James, are you out of your mind? She's three."

"I know," James agreed. "But it's just a little pokemon."

"Just a little pokemon," she mocked. "You do remember what cubchoo evolve into, don't you? Do you really want a beararctic tearing the house apart?"

"Calm down, Jessie," James pleaded. "It's going to be a long time before it evolves. It's not like she's going to be battling with it, and when she is old enough, she'll be able to handle it. I'm sure."

"You've got it all figured out, haven't you?" she snapped. "You can't just do things without telling me! We aren't keeping it, James, and I'm not going to be the mean mommy this time. You go in there and tell her. Then you take that thing back to where ever you found it."

"I..." James didn't know what to say. He didn't think she would have gotten so angry. "Alright. I'll tell her. I am sorry, but you know, you can be a real bitch, Jess."

The two of them went inside. Meowth had managed to slip away during the argument, and was raiding the fridge. He looked up when they passed, but down again to avert Jessie's angry gaze. Josie was in the living room. Jessie and James approached from behind the sofa.

"Josie," James said bravely. "I'm afraid I have to take cubchoo away now. I'm so sorry, but... Josie?"

The toddler hadn't heard. She and the little pokemon were asleep, tucked snugly under the throw blanket that usually covered the back of the sofa. Jessie and James stood watching their youngest daughter sleep for a while before Jessie spoke.

"Fine," she said. "We'll keep it, but so help me James, if I step in one cubchoo snot wad..."

"Eeehee!" James hugged his wife.

"What'd I miss?" Meowth asked as he wandered in with a sandwich.


End file.
